Josephine Pinckney
Josephine Lyons Scott Pinckney (January 25, 1895 - October 4, 1957) was an American poet and novelist in the literary revival of the American South after World War I. Her earliest best-selling novel was the social comedy, Three O'clock Dinner (1945). Life Pinckney was born in Charleston, South Carolina, to Camelia (Scott) and Thomas Pinckney. She attended Ashley Hall School, where she established a literary magazine, and graduated in 1912. She then attended the College of Charleston, Radcliffe College, and Columbia University. As a poet, novelist, and essayist, Pinckney was an active participant in the "Charleston Renaissance." In 1920, she co-founded the Poetry Society of South Carolina. She was involved in institutions such as the Charleston Museum and Dock Street Theatre and was an early proponent of the historic preservation of Charleston. She was an active member of the Society for the Preservation of Spirituals, which transcribed and annotated African American songs. Autobiographical snippet from the dustcover of Three O'clock Dinner: :"Josephine Pinckney may be described as a cosmopolitan Charlestonian. She has traveled widely abroad, spent a year in Italy, lived winters in New York and summers in Mexico, but she always goes back to home and garden in Charleston,just as her family, well known in the south, has for generations. A literary lady, she has previously published a book of poems, "Sea Drinking Cities" and a novel, Hilton Head. With DuBose Heyward, Hervey Allen and others, she started the Poetry Society of South Carolina, which has had a strong influence on the rebirth of literature in the South. As a hobby, Miss Pinckney collects and transcribes spirituals which she sings with a group called the Society for the Preservation of Spirituals. Gardening and dogs have a strong appeal for her, and she collects old china and first editions." She died October 4, 1957, and is buried in Magnolia Cemetery, Charleston.Josephine Magnolia Scott Pinckney, Find a Grave. Web, Apr. 3, 2013. Recognition Pinckney was given an honorary degree by the College of Charleston in 1935. She received the Southern Authors Award in 1946. Publications Poetry *''Sea-Drinking Cities''. New York & London: Harper & Brothers, 1927. Novels *''Hilton Head''. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1941. *''Three O'clock Dinner''. New York: Viking Press, 1945. ** (introduction by Barbara L. Bellows). Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 2001.Pinckney, Josephine Lyons Scott (1895-1957), South Carolina Encyclopedia. Web, Apr. 3, 2013. *''Great Mischief''. New York: Viking Press, 1948. *''My Son and Foe''. New York: Viking Press, 1952. *''Splendid in Ashes''. New York: Viking Press, 1958. Non-fiction *''Call Back Yesterday: The first 25 years of Ashley Hall''. Charleston, SC: Quinn Press, 1934. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Josephine Pinckney, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 3, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Two poems: "A Recollection," "A Fig for Selene" *Pinckney in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "In the Barn," "Strange," "The Outcast," "Swamp Lilies," "Spring Makes Me Wonder" ;Books *Josephine Pinkney at Amazon.com ;About * Pinckney, Josephine Lyons Scott (1895-1957) in the South Carolina Encyclopedia * Book information about Three O'Clock Dinner * Magazine column about the fantasy novel Great Mischief (1948) * ;Etc. * The Citadel Archives: Poetry Society of South Carolina Collection Category:1895 births Category:1957 deaths Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:Writers from South Carolina Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:People from Charleston, South Carolina Category:Poets Category:Women poets